You Send Me
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: This is a hub for my AU Obidala drabbles, one shots and edit-inspired pic fics. The majority of these stories will be stand-alone installments and, unless stated otherwise, will not be interconnected.
1. Tipsy

_Padmé can't hold her liquor. Modern day AU._

* * *

Padmé hiccuped and stumbled to the door at the end of the hall. Normally, she would've had trouble finding her way in such a large building, but since she frequently visited this place, it wasn't too difficult to navigate.

Soft chuckles left her lips as she shuffled down the hall. It was lucky for her that no one was around to see her in such a state. Not that she would've cared. There was only one man she came here to see.

When she came to her destination, she leaned forward and knocked on the wood. Seconds passed and she hummed to herself, waiting patiently for an answer. She had no idea how much time had passed - not that she would've known because she was hammered - before the door opened.

Bright led lights from the apartment hit Padmé in the face and she squealed. She then tripped over her own feet and fell forward, but was immediately caught in a warm embrace. She looked up and a grin spread across her face.

"Obi-Wan. Sorry for dropping in." With that, she began to giggle shamelessly as she pressed her face into his shirt.

She wiggled, but was clearly unable to stand without danger of keeling over, so Obi-Wan scooped her up in his arms, locked the front door and took her to his bedroom. This wasn't the first time Padmé had shown up at his apartment drunk after a night with her girlfriends.

"What on earth have you been drinking?" His tone was full of disappointment and he sniffed her breath, crinkling his nose in disgust at the smell. "Oh! There's no mistaking that stench. Have you been drinking with Cordé and Sabé again?"

"Don't be such a downer. We were just having some fun girl times." Padmé moaned when he placed her on his soft mattress. "Have I ever told you how much I looove your bed? Pillow tops are a blessing to the human body." She lie down on the bed and giggled.

"Yes. Countless times," came his retort. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and proceeded to remove her shoes. Once those were off, her set them at the foot of his bed and took the umbrella out of her hair. "I really don't understand why you and your friends insist on playing those foolish drinking games. You know you can't hold your liquor."

"True, but the buzz is a _great_ benefit from it." She winked.

"Oh, sure. It's all innocent fun until you wind up puking your guts out." The man griped and he pulled the comforter up around her shoulders. "You need to know when to cut yourself off, Pad." He tried his best to sound stern, but the way Padmé looked at him made it hard to accomplish.

Padmé's eyes bore into his, sleepiness and desire in her gaze. She reached for him. "I have been thoroughly chastened. Now, come to bed."

He muttered under his breath, but he joined her and took her in his arms. His hands cupped her chin and she rubbed her cheek against his touch. Gently, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "You should go to sleep."

"Mm-mm, I don't wanna." She protested, but the heaviness of her eyelids and the tiredness in her limbs was impossible to ignore. In less than a minute, she was unconscious and snoring softly.

Obi-Wan chuckled in spite of himself, shook his head and turned off the lamp on his nightstand. Padmé would have a hangover in the morning, but he'd be right by her side with a cup of coffee, water and a couple of aspirin. It was the least he could do for his girlfriend.


	2. Wowza

_Padmé spills her drink on Obi-Wan's shirt. Modern day AU._

* * *

"I don't think that's the righ- oh, my God!" Padmé turned and promptly squealed as her drink splashed all over Obi-Wan's shirt. The caramel colored coffee she'd just taken a sip from now covered the majority of her friend's long sleeved henley. There was probably less than a tablespoon left in the cup.

"I'm so sorry!" She reached into her purse and dig out a few leftover napkins to dab at the stain. It was of no use, of course. The damage had already been done, but she felt like she needed to do something instead of gape at him like a fool.

Gently, Obi-Wan's hands covered hers with his. "Padmé, it's alright. This shirt is old and the coffee wasn't hot. In fact, I've started to warm up a bit." He sent her a smile and she knew he was trying to make her feel better.

"But it'll stain!" She didn't bother to wipe at the brown splotch now because his fingers had clasped hers. Oh, how large they were, she thought. His hand had callouses from hard work, but they were still soft and strong. _I wonder how it would feel if he took me into his arms. _A flush came on her cheeks. This was **not** the place to start daydreaming!

Padmé cleared her throat and tugged her hand away to wave at his shirt. "You won't be able to wear this again, though. Unless you want to set a new fashion trend of stained clothes."

"Considering the styles that are popular today, this shirt might fit in." He chuckled and proceeded to pull the shirt over his head, baring his chest to her.

To say that Padmé's eyeballs didn't grow the size of large gold pieces would be a lie. For a moment, she stuttered and stared at the sight of Obi-Wan's toned upper body that was just a few feet away from her.

Forcing herself to blink, she managed to croak out, "What are you doing?"

"Taking my shirt off. I thought that was obvious." He grinned and slung the shirt over his shoulder.

He was muscled, but not overly so, and the faint outline of his six pack - how on earth had he hidden _that_?! - was visible when he moved. A dusting of copperish hair covered his chest, but it was just enough hair to make him look sexy model and not like a grizzly bear.

"Y-you can't just walk around half naked in public!" She sounded outraged even though it was a struggle not to lick her lips at the delicious vision before her.

Obi-Wan just smiled good-naturedly at her. "Not to worry, Pad. People don't come into this store until it's past ten. The only person we've seen is Ahsoka and she was reading some sci-fi novel when we came in.." He started to walk down the aisle like nothing had happened.

Padmé stood for a second, unsure of what to do. Then she ran forward and grabbed his arm. "Look, I know you're not uncomfortable walking around bare chested, but think! Suppose someone does come in the store, sees you and calls the cops? You could get charged with public indecency, regardless of there being just a few people here."

In the back of her head, she cursed herself for saying this to him, but the logical part of her brain knew she had done the right thing. As much as she liked to see his glorious chest, he needed to put a shirt on as soon as possible and avoid any potential trouble with law enforcement.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan nodded. "You are correct, as usual." He took his shirt off his shoulder and pulled it back on. Padmé blew out a breath of disappointment as the lovely view had been covered. "I always keep an extra shirt in my car. I'll go get it and we can keep shopping, okay?" He touched her arm affectionately and jogged off.

She watched him go and when he was out of hearing distance, she let out a little scream and buried her face in her hands. It would take a long time before that image of Obi-Wan's shirtless chest would fade from her mind.


	3. Hello There

_Anakin introduces Padmé to his best friend, Obi-Wan. She likes what she sees. Modern day AU._

* * *

"I hope he'll like me."

"Padmé, don't worry. He's dying to meet you."

She raised an eyebrow at Anakin. "Really? He's that enthusiastic?"

"Well...no, but when I mentioned that I'd like the two of you to meet, he said he'd be happy to."

"That's pretty much how everyone responds to the prospect of meeting the significant other of their best friend, though." She paused. "I bet he's tired of you talking about me and said yes so he could meet me and find out if I'm really a good girlfriend for you."

The young man shook his head and took her hand in his. "You've got it all wrong, Padmé. He's not a cynical person, just...cautious."

"Because of your last girlfriend?"

It was no secret that Anakin was a poor judge in character when it came to women. He usually went for the bubble-headed, flirtatious types who fawned all over him, but after his break-up with Saris, his eighth girlfriend of the year, he decided that a change was in order. It was high time that he had a girlfriend who was beauty and brains in one complete package.

Padmé was the perfect example of this. She was part of the debate team at her college, she tutored underprivileged children in the poor areas of the city and she had won Queen Coruscant for three years in a row. She also had sexy legs. 'Nuff said.

"Yeah, but I've matured a lot this past year. When he sees you, he'll understand that."

"Sounds good," she replied and grabbed her purse. "Listen, I have to go to the restroom. If he gets here while I'm gone, don't brag about me too much."

Anakin grinned, showing off his white teeth. "I make no promises."

"Of course not," was her answer and she slipped away to the ladies' room.

After using the toilet, Padmé exited the stall and gave a long look at herself in the mirror. She really had to find a way to break up with Anakin soon. Sure, he was handsome and he flattered her - a little _too_ _much_ for her liking - but he wasn't the right guy. They didn't have much in common and she often daydreamed about being somewhere else whenever they were together.

He always came up with excuses to be near her. It was so annoying! She'd be at work and see him smiling and waving at her through the front window. Checking her cell filled her with trepidation because she just knew there'd be half a dozen messages or texts from Anakin asking her how she was feeling or saying how beautiful she is.

Now, she no problem being admired and sweet-talked - provided it was genuine - but this was far too much! Clingy men were even worse than clingy women and Padmé had had about as much of it as she could stand.

"You have to do it today. You're going have lunch with him and his friend, be friendly and make witty conversation, then you're going to ask to talk to Anakin alone and break it off before you leave this restaurant. You **have** to do it, Padmé."

With that, she let go of the sink and washed her hands. Then she straightened her blouse and walked out of the restroom, head held high with determination in her eyes. As she neared the booth, she saw another man and realized that it was Anakin's friend.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he stood up when she came to a stop. He had blue eyes, reddish brown hair that stopped at the middle of his neck, a trimmed beard that added an distinguished air to his appearance. He wore a brown button down shirt, jeans, a tan jacket and a pair of boots. In other words, he looked damn good.

Anakin beamed as he introduced them. "This is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, meet my girlfriend, Padmé."

She licked her lips and willed herself to stop staring. It wouldn't do to have Anakin suspect that she was attracted to his best friend, even though it was the truth.

Padmé relaxed her expression and sent him a friendly smile, raising her hand to the other man. "I've heard many good things about you."

"And I've heard much about you as well." Obi-Wan's warm English - English! - accent wrapped around her like a thick mink blanket. He took her hand and instead of shaking it, he bent down and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles.

If she had less self-control, she might have squealed. The electricity that zapped through her fingers just from a little kiss was jolting. Padmé trembled slightly as she extracted her hand and Obi-Wan looked surprised himself, slowly staring at her in wonder. Maybe he felt it too.

_Get it together!_

"Shall we sit? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." She sat and both men followed suit.

Anakin gave her a curious look and glanced at his friend before shrugging and picking up his menu. "Yeah. I'm hungry enough to eat an entire cow."

A chuckle came from the other man. "That's basically what you eat every day. You should add more roughage to your diet, Anakin. A man cannot live on meat alone."

"That's what I keep telling him. He seems to believe that he can eat steak and mashed potatoes and that's all his body needs to survive." Padmé rolled her eyes and Obi-Wan gave her an approving nod.

"As his former roommate, I know that situation all too well. It was so hard to get him to eat vegetables. Even his doctor has begun to give up on him."

They laughed and Anakin frowned, pouting a little. "Could you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here?"

"Sorry," Padmé giggled, but she didn't sound one bit remorseful.

"Tell you what. If you order a side salad with your meal, we won't gossip about your meat obsession. How's that?" Obi-Wan winked at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, fine. But let's talk about something else, please."

Padmé skimmed her menu, trying not to look at the handsome man who sat in the booth opposite her. "Yes, like how you made me think that Obi-Wan was some old, white-haired wizard with back problems."

"I did not." Anakin protested, but his reply was weak.

"Did he really? I'm not surprised. He loves to make jokes at my expense. You'd think he'd show respect to someone who's older than him."

Brazenly, she asked, "And old are you?"

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate though. "Thirty-four."

_Oh, lord. He's even more appealing now._ "Well, you certainly don't look it. If you hadn't said anything, I would've thought you were in your late twenties." Realizing that she may have sounded like his age was a disappointment, she added, "Not that being in your thirties makes you old. I think you look very ha-nice."

He smiled and looked away, a slight red flush showed on his cheeks, but he looked back at her again, eyes boring into her soul. It was mesmerizing. "Thank you. That's very kind."

"You're welcome." Her words came out a little breathy and she held his gaze, oblivious to Anakin - luckily, he was staring at his menu, trying to figure out what to order - and took a sip of water.

All of the anxiety Padmé previously felt about this day had faded away like it'd never been there. She knew she'd enjoy this lunch and once she was free of Anakin, maybe she could convince Obi-Wan to join her for coffee sometime. From the look her gave her, she had a feeling that he'd say yes.


	4. Electric

_Padmé has a pain in her neck and Obi-Wan offers to give her a massage. AoTC AU._

* * *

"Senator, are you going to keep trying to pretend that you're not in pain? I can sense your emotions in the force, they're so loud."

Padmé looked at the Jedi next to her, a little startled. "You can?"

Obi-Wan sent her a bemused smile. "Yes. The expletives were quite hard to ignore."

A red flush came up her neck and she fought to keep it from appearing on her face. The last thing she wanted was for him know that he had such an effect on her. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

"It's alright. I've let out a curse or two in my time, though none as colorful as the ones you used." A hint of a smile was on his lips. He was teasing her!

"Well, this pain is worthy of a curse." She sighed and raised her hand to touch the back of her neck.

The Jedi Master watched her carefully. She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to meet his probing gaze. It was bad enough that she had to hide out at Varykino until the identity of the person who hired her assassin was discovered, but being in Obi-Wan Kenobi's proximity was quite intoxicating.

When the Jedi council had assigned him to be Padmé's bodyguard, she felt her heart give a great leap. She'd never forgotten him since the last time they saw each other ten years ago. At the time, she'd been the Queen of Naboo and he'd been a Padawan learner to Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

Her handmaidens had giggled in private about how attractive the young Jedi was and Padmé couldn't disagree. However, she made sure not to betray her feelings too much on the matter. Although there were eleven years of age between them, Padmé developed a crush on Obi-Wan.

And how could she not? He was determined, loyal, friendly, charming in a modest way and good with his hands - and oh, she had noticed how strong and talented they were as he handled his lightsaber with efficiency. Deep down, the hidden, lustful part of her that she kept under tight control wondered what else he was good at with those nimble fingers. Even now, she still wondered.

"I could give you a massage...if you'd like. It would relieve the tension in your neck." Obi-Wan had spoken so softly that Padmé almost didn't hear what he said.

He must have heard those thoughts too. She pushed down the wave of embarrassment that threatened to take over her and met his steady daze with her own. "That would be a great comfort to me, thank you." Setting down the book she'd been reading, the woman turned until her back was resting against the arm of the couch.

As Obi-Wan approached, she thanked her lucky stars that she'd dressed in a thin sleeveless tunic so it wouldn't impede with a massage. He came to stand behind her and touched the back of her neck.

"You'll have to tell me exactly where you're hurting, senator."

That again. Padmé flared her nostrils and replied, "Please, if I am calling you by your first name, you must also call me Padmé."

"Very well, Padmé." Her name sounded heavenly on his lips.

Gathering all of her control, she said in a clear voice, "It's the middle of my neck. Nothing else really hurts but that spot."

He pushed his forefinger and middle finger onto her skin, causing her to let out a sharp groan. "There?"

"Yes. Ohhh..."

Obi-Wan began to deliver a delicious massage that had Padmé curling her toes. He switched between using his fingers and the back of his palm to probe and knead her neck. The pressure was a little on the painful side, but it wasn't uncomfortable. As a matter of fact, she felt her muscles ease as he rubbed her sore flesh.

She was unaware of how many minutes passed with his fingers kneading her neck. The more he worked on her, the more she enjoyed it and relaxed.

Perhaps he used the force to aid him with the massage. Padmé believed the force was real, but she had little idea of how it worked or the applications a person could use it for. If he could sense her emotions through it, she was certain he could use it to help rub the soreness out of her body.

His touch felt like little jolts of electricity running up and down her spine as he pushed his fingers into her. A moan slipped from her lips and she felt a shade of embarrassment. It hadn't been a light exclamation, but one extended in its breathiness. Honestly, she sounded like a woman who was being pleasured sexually. This thought bounced around in Padmé's head and she was certain her cheeks had a touch of pink in them.

If Obi-Wan had noticed this - and she was positive that he did - he didn't make it known. There had been a brief pause when she moaned and she hoped that happened because he was just concerned that he placed to much pressure on her neck.

"Am I pressing too hard?"

"No. That's wonderful." Padmé's eyelids fluttered and she suppressed a whimper, doing her best not to express herself too much.

Obi-Wan's fingers slide down to the nape of her neck and reached her shoulders. Padmé started to say that was unnecessary, but was surprised when she let out a grunt of pain. Her shoulders were hurting too?

"Sometimes the pain will resonate and make its way down your body, affecting areas you hadn't suspected to be tender. You must have been tense for some time to feel this much irritation." He mused as he continued to rub her skin.

"I suppose so. I-mmm, have been waking up in odd positions the past few days." Her eyes slid closed.

"You should have told me sooner." If that was his way of admonishing her, it sounded more like a gentle scolding.

She was feeling more comfortable than ever now and that knowledge made her confident in her reply. "Well, the next time I'm feeling sore, I promise to call for you," Padmé retorted flirtatiously and before she could stop herself, she placed her hand on his.

The massage stopped.

Her heart pounded hard and she got off the couch, coming to stand in front of him. Their eyes were locked onto each other and neither moved for a moment. Breathing heavily, Padmé brushed her thumb along his bottom lip and smoothed it against the apple of his cheek. These actions were quite marked so it'd be impossible to be misinterpret what she wanted.

There seemed to be a lot of emotions warring in those beautiful green eyes of his, but after some deliberation, Obi-Wan slid his arm around Padmé's waist and brought his lips to hers in a firm, passionate kiss.

She grasped his cloak and returned the kiss as animatedly as she could. This was really, really happening. The girlish part of her that had never completely left screamed. _Oh, I've wanted this for so long!_

"So have I," he murmured against her lips and and she smiled, running her fingers through his scalp.

Experimentally, she tugged the copperish locks and Obi-Wan moaned softly. Ah, he had a weak spot there. She'd have to explore this more thoroughly. A wicked grin spread on her lips and she pulled away, taking his hand in hers, leading them to her bedroom.

"I have a few more areas I need you to massage for me, Master Kenobi." Her words came out playfully.

His eyes darkened with pleasure and he squeezed her hand affectionately, stroking the inside of her palm with his forefinger. "Lead on, Senator Amidala." His words came out in a sultry purr that made Padmé's breath hitch and her womb tighten with need.

Hiding out on Varykino wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Just Pretend?

_Obi-Wan kisses Padmé to avoid being seen by his ex. Modern day AU._

* * *

"Oh, damn it."

Padmé turned to look at her friend, curious at his strange behavior. He started poking his head around the corner, rubbing his forehead and muttering under his breath.

"Obi, what's wrong? Why are you so antsy all of a sudden?"

He looked at her with a frown. "I just realized that my ex girlfriend is heading in our direction."

"Satine?" Padmé furrowed her brow. She hadn't been a fan of the other woman while she and her best friend had dated, but she kept her thoughts to herself. After all, Obi-Wan was a grown man who could make his own choices. If he was happy, she could put her feelings aside.

Of course, when Satine had broken up with him, Padmé felt relieved because now she could openly dislike the woman and not feel bad about it. Something about her was always too...pretentious.

The majority of her irritation with Satine was that she took up a lot of Obi-Wan's free time. During the two years they were a couple, Padmé hadn't been able to come over and hang out, whether it would be to watch a movie together or share leftovers from the restaurant where she worked.

It wasn't fun, being pushed to the side while his girlfriend took center stage in his life. Padmé was very selfish when it came to him and she also happened to be a little bit in love with him. How could she not? He was kind, chivalrous, respectful of her boundaries, but not afraid to call her out whenever she was acting ridiculous.

The truth was Obi was Padmé's ideal man, but he probably didn't and wouldn't ever see her as anything more than a friend. The only way they'd be together was in her wildest fantasies - and she had plenty of those from the moment they met.

"Yes." Obi-Wan removed his glasses and rubbed his mustache, something he did whenever he was nervous.

Padmé poked her head around the corner and saw Satine. She sighed and faced her friend. "Look, I know she dumped you and you'd rather not see her again, but it's not a big deal. All you have to do is say hello, make chit chat and she'll leave. It'll be over before you know it."

"But I don't want to talk to Satine!" His words came out in a hiss. "She wasted two years of my life and I'd rather not have to speak to her ever again."

The hardness in his voice was unusual and curious because Padmé had no idea he'd taken the break-up so hard. He rarely got angry. Obi was such a laid-back kind of man and it took quite a lot to rise his ire.

_I'm glad I'm not the recipient of his anger._

"You don't hear me disagreeing with you, but what are you going to do? If we walked away right now, she'd see and probably call after us."

Obi-Wan had a thoughtful look on his face as he deliberated what to do. Then his eyes met Padmé's and she was surprised by his resolute expression. She opened her mouth to ask what he was thinking, but he beat her to the punch by pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

At first, she squealed and raised her hands to push him back, but then she remembered this was something she'd been daydreaming for a long time and let her fingers grip his blazer. The hair on his mustache tickled Padmé's upper lip, but she liked it. His lips felt so soft on hers, like a rose petal brushing against her cheek.

She cocked her head and pursed her lips, returning the pressure with her own and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Obi sucked her upper lip into his mouth and she gasped. He massaged her with tenderness and his hands came up to cradle her face, holding her with care.

Their bodies crushed together until there was barely any space between them. One of his legs pushed hers apart and his knee rubbed her inner thigh, eliciting a moan from her. Padmé dug her fingers into Obi's hair and tugged with her right hand while her left slid down his side. Her tongue darted into his mouth the same time she gripped his backside.

By now the kiss was pretty heated and they were both playing an intense round of duel of the tongues. Padmé's toes curled from the intensity of their kiss and any thought of Satine noticing them making out in the library left her head. All she wanted to do was stay in Obi's arms and enjoy the amazing things he did to her with his tongue.

Unfortunately, they had to pull away to breath properly instead of taking a quick bit of air before kissing again. So it was with great reluctance that Padmé and Obi-Wan forced themselves to put a little distance between them. A brief look around revealed that they'd been so wrapped up in the kiss Satine had passed them and was no longer in the building.

The catty part of Padmé hoped Satine did see them kissing, but was in shock, so she just kept walking. Not that it mattered because the other woman was nowhere in sight.

"Well, that worked," she tried to sound cheerful, but was secretly disappointed the kiss didn't last longer. Then again, if it had, someone would have probably called the cops and they'd be arrested for public indecency.

"That it did." Obi fiddled with his glasses. "I'm sorry for accosting you. I should have asked first."

She waved her hand. "Please. What's a little kiss between friends?" Even as she spoke the words, her voice cracked and she felt foolish for saying them. Obi looked at her wordlessly and held her gaze. He knew as well as she did that the kiss they shared was more than a friendly smooch.

The disappointment on his face as he nodded and turned to go back to their table stung. There was no reason for him to look so downtrodden unless he cared for her. Padmé touched his shoulder and pulled him back to face her again.

"Obi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. The kiss _did_ mean something to me. It's the best kiss I've ever had. I-I've also had feelings for you for a while...since before you started dating Satine."

His eyebrows raised and he took her hands in his. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to-"

Her words were cut off by Obi's lips which had slanted over hers again, kissing her with passion. Padmé moaned and clung to him, feeling warmth spread down to her toes. He pulled away, but touched her forehead to his.

"I have feelings for you too," came his breathy reply.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." She was smiling so hard that her face hurt, but she didn't care one bit.

"Now that we've revealed our feelings, what do you say we cancel our study session early and have luncheon?"

"That sounds perfect." Padmé and Obi-Wan walked off hand in hand to their table, collected their books and left the library. The dynamic of their relationship had changed quickly, but it was a step in the right direction for them both.


	6. Siren

_Padmé sends Obi-Wan a mental invitation. AoTC crack AU._

* * *

_Obi...I need you._

The Jedi Master felt his ears perk up as the sound of Padmé's voice drifted to him through the force. Since they started a romantic relationship two years ago, they managed to set up clandestine meetings every once in a while. In time, their connection became strong enough that they could communicate telepathically.

It was obvious from the tone of her voice that she wanted him in her bedroom. That was out of the question though. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been sent by the Jedi council to watch over Padmé ever since the failed assassination attempt on her life on Coruscant.

She was a formidable woman as Obi-Wan was aware of, but her determination to stay on the city planet for the vote on the military creation act left him a bit frustrated. He knew she was headstrong and didn't allow herself to be dictated to, but staying on Coruscant was incredibly risky.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment and centered himself. The last thing he wanted was for his Padawan to sense his emotions. Anakin was already enamored of Padmé - a fact which irritated Obi-Wan to no end - but she was careful not to encourage the younger man or be too friendly towards him.

Anakin had been very outspoken and impulsive in his behavior around Padmé earlier today. Partly because he wanted to get her attention, but his efforts were ultimately in vain. She still saw him as the young boy she'd met on Tatooine years ago and had said as much. That remark seemed to embarrass him and Obi-Wan couldn't resist a little smirk that appeared on his face when he heard it.

Padmé's affections had long been engaged elsewhere, so Anakin was wasting his time. Sadly, the boy was far too impetuous for his own good, so he'd just have to learn that the hard way.

_Obi, please..._

The Jedi Master swore under his breath as he felt himself begin to harden. He glanced at Padmé's bedroom door and sent a wave of exasperation in her direction through their bond.

_Darling, you must stop calling me. Please go to sleep._ He made sure to mask the link so Anakin couldn't sense it. The last thing he needed was for the boy to realize what was going on.

_But I can't sleep unless you come to me._

He knew exactly what she meant by that, but he wouldn't let her seduce him. Not this time. _Nonsense. You and I both know it takes less than a minute for you to fall asleep, so just empty your mind and rest._

_Hm, alright. I will try._ After that, all he heard was the pacing footsteps of Anakin. He hummed quietly and let peace rush over him. Once he was certain that his erection had gone away, he opened his eyes. Just in the nick of time too because Anakin said something that he was glad he'd been able to hear.

"Being around Padmé again is...intoxicating."

He turned to stare at the young Jedi and knew he had to reply with great care. It made him uncomfortable to hear his Padawan say these things about Padmé. The fact that she was Obi-Wan's secret lover was the main reason.

Anakin wouldn't make a good match for Padmé even if he were allowed to have a relationship. He was too volatile, arrogant and he complained more times than Obi-Wan cared to remember. He was still going through that awkward teenager phase and had some growing up to do.

That was nothing to be ashamed about as it was the way of life, but as far as Padmé was concerned, Anakin needed to keep his eyes straight and his mouth shut. Obi-Wan wouldn't dare say such things aloud, but he'd be tactful in his manner. Anakin wasn't a great listener, but if you stressed a point often or hard enough, he'd know to be silent.

It was also important to add that he seemed to have a fixation on Padmé, which was extremely unhealthy for anyone to feel, but for a Jedi, it was also dangerous. It was odd how strongly he felt for her when he hadn't seen her in ten years.

"Mind your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi order...a commitment not easily broken...and don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted." That had been on the harsh side, but Obi wanted to seem like he lumped her with every other politician.

His apprentice seemed to take offense to this and spoke to defend the young woman. "She's not like the others in the Senate, Master."

"It's been my experience that senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns...and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds."

With a sigh, Anakin retorted, "Not another lecture, Master. Not on the economics of politics. It's too early in the morning..."

Again with the whining. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his Padawan's immaturity, but the boy had a point. Politics was something he didn't care for and the topic was always an exhausting one. "Perhaps you are right. Let's drop the subject."

Anakin nodded and sat on the couch.

_I still can't sleep. _ Padmé's disembodied voice filled Obi-Wan's ears again, but this time she sounded urgent. Her breathing was heavy and she made little gasps while breathing.

That was odd. He couldn't sense any kind of distress or fear from her room. There was only desire. _Oh. _Obi felt a wave of arousal touch his mind as he was greeted with images of Padmé lying naked on her bed with her fingers in her womanhood.

He stifled a moan as he saw the scene in color. His lover was bucking her hips against her hand and whimpering softly. This show was meant to inspire him to come to her room.

_You don't play fair._

_Neither do you. If I can't get your cock inside me, then I'll have to improvise._

Obi-Wan stifled a groan as his erection grew again. _Padmé, that is hardly fair. __What do you expect me to do?_ It was a dumb question, but he couldn't stop himself from asking out of annoyance.

_Come in here and fuck me._

Colorful swear words filled the Jedi Master's mind, but he didn't utter them with his mouth. He scrunched his brows together and thought. If he kept standing there, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out before he made a mess of his tunic. Force knows he didn't need Anakin here for that.

That's when he got an idea. He moved over to the couch and touched his Padawan's shoulder to get his attention. "Anakin, why don't you go to Dex's and bring us a couple of sandwiches? You know you focus better on a full stomach."

The young man smiled and stood. "That's a good idea, Master. Dex does make great sandwiches and I am craving something salty. Would you like me to get the usual?"

"Ah, yes. And take your time. I highly doubt we'll have any trouble here while you're gone." Although, there was currently trouble in his pants.

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as possible." He turned to leave, but not before Obi-Wan called after him.

"Don't drive too fast!"

Anakin just gave him a cocky grin and continued walking until he exited the apartment.

"Thank force," Obi groaned and he hurried to Padmé's bed chambers. The door slid open and she sat up, smiling at him as continued to pump her fingers were into her core.

"Well, it's about time you got here. I was almost afraid I'd have to take care of myself." She watched him as he came closer and the moonlight shone a blue hue on his clothes, making it obvious that he was hard. "Oh, Master Jedi, is that your lightsaber or are you just happy to see me?"

"You're going to pay for that," Obi uttered as he stalked to her bed and grabbed her shoulders to press a hot kiss on her lips.

Padmé shuddered in his grip. From the intensity of the kiss and the labored breathing he made against her skin, she knew she was in for some good loving. And it was about time. 


	7. It's You

**Padmé loves so many things about Obi-Wan. Modern day AU.**

* * *

His fingers are strong, they always have been. She enjoys the feel of his callouses against her smoother skin. The lives they both lead are very different from each other, but opposites attract, right?

Obi-Wan's hands feel so warm in hers, but never clammy. She swears he's the only man she knows who hardly sweats. Not only that, but he smells amazing _all_ the time. Padmé has taken many sniffs of her boyfriend and she knows his scent well. It's a blend of cedar and Old Spice.

He's a throwback kind of guy and he likes older things - not older women, thank the _Lord_ \- so it makes sense that he'd use a body wash that has been around for nearly a hundred years. You can't go wrong with the classics he likes to say and Padmé agrees.

Neither of them can count the number of times she's taken a whiff of him as they hug or kiss. Maybe she's silly, but she absolutely loves the way Obi smells. That isn't the only thing she adores about him, though.

Her boyfriend is always considerate and respectful. Whenever she's upset, he listens to her; when she needs space, he gives her time alone. He's the strongest man she has ever known. His personality is laid back and he has a sardonic wit that pops up often, but he's fiercely protective of those he cares for and he isn't afraid to fight if he has to.

Obi isn't violent man by nature. He doesn't even hate people, but he refuses to stand idly by if someone is hurting another person in his presence. He knows how to be diplomatic, but when that won't do, he's used to doing some dirty work. Nothing illegal, of course. Being a bail enforcement agent means he has to play hardball with some of the people he hunts, but he's always fair and treats them with respect.

One of the other aspects Padmé especially loves about his personality is how gentlemanly and affectionate he is. Obi always opens the door for her, pulls out her chair and stands up when she comes into the room. He holds her hand on their walks, gives her hugs without waiting for her to initiate them and he always kisses her goodbye when they part.

Obi-Wan is Padmé's perfect partner and every day they spend with each other, she falls more in love with him. Yesterday, she accidentally found a little box in his desk drawer as she'd been looking for a pack of gum. Looking at the ring in wonder, she had a feeling he planned to pop the question very soon.

(Of course she will say yes.)


	8. Heartache

**Padmé and Obi-Wan's relationship comes to a painful end. AoTC AU.**

* * *

"I've fallen in love with you."

Obi-Wan turned to look at Padmé, his eyes wide with shock. His leisurely posture now grew firm and the pleasant afterglow from their lovemaking had dissipated.

"Oh," came his soft reply.

Padmé furrowed her brow and sat up against the headboard. The movement pulled her out of his arms. That wasn't the reaction she'd been expecting. "Don't you have anything else to say?"

"I...had a feeling this was coming." Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "There's been a marked difference in your emotions. I could only describe it as a desperation."

Well, he wasn't far off point. "I'm tired of living in the shadows, of being your lover in secret. You have no idea how frustrating it is to pretend as if we're merely friends in the presence of others. I want _more_, Obi-Wan. I want to be able to hold your hand in public and not spend my life hiding my love for you."

She didn't mean to sound clingy or controlling, but after two years of sneaking around, this clandestine affair was showing wear on her spirit. Yes, it was a lot she was asking, but hadn't they already taken a great step just by becoming a couple?

It would be hard and the Jedi Council would likely look unfavorably on the match, as would her peers in the senate. Still, Padmé wanted to follow her heart and let it be known that she was Obi-Wan's lover.

His face twisted in pain. "I...I cannot give you what you seek, Padmé. You knew when this affair had begun that I was bound by my vows. If our relationship were discovered, I would be expelled from the Jedi Order."

Padmé had certainly known there'd be consequences of their relationship being found out, but she was too driven by her ardor for him to really take note of it. Spending time with Obi-Wan was something she wasn't ashamed of and she knew that, deep down, he felt the same.

Becoming reacquainted with the Jedi Master wasn't something Padmé expected, but after he protected her from an assassination two years ago, they started to see each other in a different light. Obi-Wan was dedicated, clever and soft-spoken with a sharp wit, but there was a warrior beneath it all.

He'd attracted Padmé because of these qualities. Not to mention the fact that he could make her smile and feel more relaxed in his presence than even with her closest handmaidens. She could be herself with him and she didn't want to lose that sense of freedom.

"If that's what has to happen, then so be it!" She reached out to him and held his face in both hands. "I know you love me. I can feel it when you caress me. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. This isn't just a physical affair anymore. It hasn't been for a long time."

Obi-Wan's eyes were full of grief as he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Padmé. I never should have allowed this to happen." He rose from the bed and, with his back turned, slowly began to dress in his Jedi robes.

Padmé got up and reached for him, her arms wrapping around his waist. Her head rested against his back and she held on to him, pleading. "Don't go. Please. We can figure this out somehow."

His back stiffened. "By me leaving the order? By you resigning as Naboo's senator? Because that's exactly what would happen. There's no way to go around it, Padmé. Our lives would be ruined by the scandal of our union. It's better that we call this off now."

"Then why were you so eager to take me to bed?" Her voice was angry. "You should have refused my advances, but you accepted and encouraged them."

Obi reached out to touch her cheek, but stopped before his fingers could caress her skin. There was sadness in his gaze. "It was a moment of weakness. I was dazzled by your beauty and charm that I couldn't stop myself. I should have been stronger and for that, I'm truly sorry, Padmé."

The young senator stared at him as he finished dressing quietly. Once he was done, he turned to her with sorrow in his gaze. He spoke softly, "Goodbye." Then he was gone and with him, he took Padmé's heart.

She tried to stop herself from crying, but it was pointless to resist. In seconds, her face was wet with tears. As much as she wanted to hate Obi for leaving her, she knew she never could. She loved him too much, but she knew that she had just lost him forever. 

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was sad, but I'll make it up to you in the next one!**


	9. Something's Gotta Give

**Being roommates meant that Obi-Wan and Padmé were close, but not close enough for Padmé's taste. Modern day roommates AU.**

* * *

Padmé groaned in pleasure as she immersed herself in the hot water of her bathtub. Today had been a long day and she was grateful for the bath salts that Sabè had given her last week. Usually, she took showers early in the morning before work, but this time, she required a relaxing bath.

Being an attorney meant she had to stand a lot, especially since her boss, Sheev Palpatine, began giving her a heavier caseload. She was three years out of law school and her eagerness to work more hadn't escaped his attention. This career was a dream come true for her, although it did have its downs.

For instance, she didn't have time for a boyfriend - well, that wasn't exactly true; she just liked working so much that she didn't try to make time to get a man in her life. She had to deal with smug co-workers and arrogant clients, which were a staple since she practiced family law.

The other annoying problem was her ankles would get sore from standing and walking during court sessions. Luckily, her roommate, Obi-Wan, would rub them for her if they were terribly sore. He was a masseuse at a day spa and a popular one at that. His fingers were strong and gentle, which is why men and women continually sought after his services.

_And I'm the luckiest one of all since I get free massages from him all the time ._

A knock sounded at the door. Obi-Wan called, "Padmé? Are you still in the bath?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

Teasingly, she replied, "Can't you hold it?"

"I would, but then I'd get urine all over the nice carpet. I don't think you want to smell that wafting all over this nice apartment."

"Ew. Gimme a second." Padmé laughed as she pulled the shower curtain so her body was covered. "Come in."

"How kind of you," he quipped. The door opened and closed and Obi lifted the lid to the toilet.

It was silly, but Padmé hated hearing the sound of him pee. This wasn't the first time he had to use the bathroom while she was in the tub or vice versa, but listening to his pee just felt weird. So she covered her ears and began humming the tune of I Love Paris.

She kept it up for thirty seconds just to be on the safe side. When the toilet flushed, she removed her hands and continued to run the washcloth on her body. She reached to get her back, but she hadn't stretched today and had a hard time getting it properly.

The faucet turned on and Obi was now washing his hands. The last things she wanted to do was make things awkward between them, but she needed her back done.

"Obi, could you scrub my back for me? I can't really reach it." The words came out easily and she stared at the shower curtain, waiting with bated breath for his reply.

"Of course." He turned the faucet off and his footsteps came towards the tub. Swiftly, he pulled the curtain and she smiled up at him.

Padmé wasn't trying to be seductive, but she liked to tease him sometimes. They'd been best friends for five years now and there had always been a flirtatious side to their interactions. Everyone who met them thought they were romantically involved and she couldn't stop herself from wondering if maybe they should try for it.

The annoying thing was he hadn't shown any interest in getting together. Oh, he flirted and playfully joked around with her in kind, but he had never kissed her or touched her in a way that could be thought of as sexual. To be honest, it'd gotten pretty damn irritating.

"Here." She gave him the cloth, stood up and turned around so he could do her back. They'd seen each other in various stages of undress which is why she didn't feel uncomfortable being naked in his presence.

His breath cooled her skin as he wiped the expanse of her ivory skin with the rag and she bit her lip. _God, I wonder what his lips would feel like..._

He got her shoulders too even though that was an area she could reach herself. Then he let out a concerned sound and his fingers brushed the spot above her chicken wing. "What happened here? There's a discoloration."

"Oh, I fell when I was bringing in the groceries last night. I twisted around and hit the grass, but there was a rock and it hurt my back. It's not bad and I'm sure it'll be gone in a few days."

"Tsk. Why didn't you tell me when it happened? I could've given you some of my homemade salve for it." He sounded disappointed and pressed his thumb against the bruise carefully.

Padmé groaned. "I didn't think it mattered. You know I can handle pain."

"But you shouldn't deal with it when you don't _have_ to. Pad, please don't ignore things like this. If you don't treat it immediately, you could have more pain in the future. Trust me. I've experienced it."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Whenever he spoke in that authoritative voice of his, she couldn't dissuade him. "The water's getting cool, so I'll get out and let you rub that witch's brew on me." She grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the tub.

"It's not a witch's brew." His voice came out indignant, but she heard the smirk in his tone.

"Whatever you say, doctor," she purred as she walked past him, making sure to brush against his pelvis. Okay, she was being obvious, but this man drove her crazy and she'd keep teasing him until he finally threw her on the bed and ravished her.

Obi caught her arm in his hand and pulled her to him. Her breath hitched and she looked at his lips as he moved his hand to her face. She expected him to caress the apple of her cheek, but that proved to be wishful thinking. Instead of touching her, he wiped away a sud from her collarbone.

"You probably should've rinsed off before getting out of the tub." He raised his eyebrows at her and left the bathroom.

Padmé stared after him and willed herself not to shriek in frustration. That man knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was enjoying it. Damn him, his sexy accent and his resilience. If nothing happened between them tonight, she'd have to whip out the old vibrator. And she'd think of him the entire time she used it.


	10. Fly the Friendly Skies

_Padmé thinks the passenger in 26B is gorgeous. Flight attendant AU._

* * *

**A/N: This one shot is dedicated to the two - or perhaps one? - disrespectful guest reviewers who have nothing better to do than attack my work. It's easy to comment hate anonymously, but I'm the bigger person to actually have put myself out there and publish atories for a ship that is pretty small in comparison to others in the Star Wars fandom. Try harder, sugar pie.❤️  
**

* * *

"Again? Really? Padmé, you need to focus." Ahsoka snapped her fingers in front of her friend, surprising the older woman beside her.

"What?" She said crossly.

"You were checking out 26B again."

"No, I wasn't. I was looking at the cabin, not just him."

"Suuuure. I have no doubt you _weren't_ thinking of getting his seat in the upright position." She snickered.

"You're such a child," Padmé said with an eye roll.

"Maybe so, but it's clear you've got it bad for tall, dark and beardy."

Even though her colleague was annoying her, she had to smile at the mention of the man in 26B. "Alright, I do think he's handsome. And it's funny. I usually don't like beards on men, but it really suits him."

"Like you just want to run your fingers through it and smell his aftershave?"

"Psh, no." Inwardly, Padmé cursed. How did she know that was exactly what she'd been thinking?

She really needed to stop being so unprofessional. It was embarrassing. It's not like she had never seen attractive passengers on the plane before, but this man was different. There was something soulful in his eyes. The way he looked at her, smiled so slightly, with a mischievous tilt in the corner of his lips.

Padmé had been a flight attendant for seven years and she'd never felt such an interest towards a passenger before. She knew of several attendants who'd shamelessly hooked up with pilots and passengers when they managed to sneak in some time. That was never her style. She didn't do hook ups or casual sex. If she was going to give such an important part of herself to a man, it'd have to be with someone she loved or liked a lot.

It's funny because she normally never felt sexually attracted to men she had barely even spoken to. Especially passengers whose names she didn't know. She just had this feeling of excitement whenever she looked at 26B. There was something soulful in his eyes that drew her in.

It also helped that he had a sexy English accent and when she introduced herself as one of the flight attendants, he looked at her intently and replied that he was sure he'd enjoy this flight. The man really knew how to stroke her feminine ego. From anyone else, those words would've sounded hollow or creepy, but from him, they sounded very complimentary.

"Well, looks like it's time for our rounds." Ahsoka grabbed a black garbage bag from a compartment at the attendants station. "I'll take care of it since you're in dreamland." She started to move to the section where 26B was, but Padmé caught her arm.

"Let me. It's not good for the senior flight attendant to shirk her job. Why don't you go to the other side and ask if people would like pillows and blankets?"

"To hear is to obey," replied the younger woman with a knowing smile on her face.

Padmé fondly rolled her eyes at her friend and went down the aisle collecting the passengers' trash. Luckily, people were tired - this was a red eye flight - so many of them hadn't taken any snacks at all and instead, were fast asleep. When she reached 26B, she held out the bag. "Excuse me, sir. I'll take your trash if you're finished with it."

He'd been listening to something on his portable CD player, but when she spoke to him, he looked up at her and sent her a dazzling smile. "Oh, hello there."

"Hi. Um, have you got any trash?"

"Certainly." He reached into his pocket and took out an empty wrapper of roasted cashews, placing them in the bag. "I don't suppose you can spare any more of those? I do love cashews and those are some of the best I've ever tasted. They've made this flight very enjoyable for me...besides other things." His voice lowered and his eyes seared into hers.

_Hot damn. _Padmé fought back a squeak of surprise. He really knew how to flirt! In all her years of being a flight attendant, hell, of being a woman, she hadn't met a man who'd been able to come on to her in such a smooth, confident manner. It was making her a little horny to be honest.

"I'm glad to hear that you've been having a good time on this flight, sir." Her breath came out a bit halted because she was so nervous and excited. "Once I'm finished making my rounds, I'll be back with some more cashews."

"Thank you. I appreciate you very much." His eyes twinkled.

It was a miracle she managed to get away from him without tripping and falling on her face. Ahsoka would've laughed her ass off if she'd seen how much this man affected her colleague and Padmé was grateful that the younger woman wasn't around to watch their interaction.

When she came back to his seat with his nuts, she handed him the bags. "Here you go. I brought you three."

"Three?" He looked at her in surprise. "Is that even allowed?"

"Well, no, but there haven't been many people asking for cashews. They tend to want peanuts and almonds, so we have a lot more of cashews than anything else. I do t think it's a problem if you get a few extra bags, especially since you've been so polite."

"Thank you." He took the bags of nuts from her and his fingers brushed against her knuckles before he drew away. From the gleam in his eye, it was obvious the touch had been intentional. "I suppose you run into a lot of rude people on your flights."

"Not always, but many are inconsiderate. They treat you like you're their personal maid and if you don't have a certain snack or drink, they act like spoiled children." She shrugged. "Any job where you deal with people is going to have its highs and lows, but I love being a flight attendant, so it doesn't bother me too much."

"Why did you decide to be a flight attendant, if you don't mind my asking."

It took her bus surprise that he was engaging in such a personal conversation with her, but his manner was so welcoming that it made her feel easy to speak to him. "Oh, I've always wanted to travel and being a flight attendant makes it possible. I've been working for this airline for seven years and I've been to thirty-two states in America, thirty-five countries in Europe, twenty-six in Asia and seventeen in Africa. I've been to Australia six times and Alaska, twice."

He looked at her in admiration. "That's quite impressive. I've only been to a few countries in Europe, and that was for business so I wasn't able to really do sightseeing. I'm guessing it's different with you."

"Mmhm. A lot of times we were stuck in other countries because of bad weather or we were redirected to another airport that happened to be across another country's border. We even had to land early in other countries because of passengers' medical emergencies."

"Such as?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Burst appendixes, heart attacks, pancreatitis, . I could tell you some crazy stories about the things I've seen while being a flight attendant."

"I'd like that. Maybe after this flight is over, I could treat you to dinner? We should be landing within the next hour, correct?"

She licked her lips and nodded, forcing herself not to blush. "Yes, sir."

A sigh came from his mouth and he leaned towards her. "Please, call me Obi-Wan. If I'm going to take you out to dinner, we should be on a first name basis."

"Alright. My name is Padmé."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand and she shook it, feeling giddy from the strength and warmth of his touch. Tiny tingles of electricity went up her arm and their eyes locked.

Suddenly, she felt naked standing there. Clearing her throat, she withdrew her hand and tried her best to behave nonchalantly. "Do you have a pen and a piece of paper I could borrow?"

"Of course." He opened his suitcase and took out a legal pad and a pen.

She accepted both items and quickly scribbled her cell phone number on the paper. For a brief moment, she thought she was taking an awful chance with this guy. Sure, there was an intense attraction between them, but he could be a suave serial killer.

"If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to take you to a place that's on the public side."

Surprised, the brunette stared down at him. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

"It was all over your face. You paused and I could tell you were thinking hard about this. I don't blame you. One can never be too careful with all of the creeps and perverts out there."

"That's very true. You could be one of them for that matter." She squinted at him.

"Yes. Or I could just be a tired businessman who wants to spend some time getting to know the beautiful and charming flight attendant on his red eye flight."

_God, he's good at that!_ Padmé knew her cheeks were pink now and she moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I'm a great judge of character and so far, I don't get any bad vibes from you. But just know I'm a black belt in Taekwondo."

Obi-Wan placed his hand on his heart. "I am forewarned. Maybe you could show me a few moves."

"Sure. If you try anything funny, you'll see plenty of them." Handing him the legal pad and pen back she sent him a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin before walking away. She had no idea how she was so comfortable flirting with a complete stranger, but something told her that this man was going to be an important addition to her life.


	11. Office Romance

_Padmé's irritating co-worker, Anakin, won't stop pestering her for a date. She sets him straight. Movie Studio AU._

* * *

Padmé checked the clock on the wall. It was 11:48. She smiled and started stacking her files neatly before setting them on her desk. As much as she loved her job, lunchtime was always something she looked forward to. Especially since she never ate breakfast.

Yes, she knew that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, but she never understood that. All she needed to get ready was a cup of hot coffee with a dash of sugar and cinnamon.

Once she finished straightening her desk, she put on her jacket and picked up her clutch. Before she could escape, she was joined by an unwelcome individual. Anakin, a mail boy who'd been on her tail ever since she started working at Organa Studios, sidled up to her and sent her a lazy grin.

"Padmé, where are you off to?"

Thanks to the several years of etiquette training her mother taught her, Padmé didn't flip him off, roll her eyes or respond to his question with sarcasm. Instead, she let out a tiny sigh and motioned to the clock. "It's almost noon; I'm getting lunch."

"Great idea! I was just on my way to get lunch too. Why don't we go together?"

She furrowed her brow and put some space between them. "Sorry, Anakin, but I was planning to eat alone."

Okay, that wasn't _entirely_ true. She'd been hoping to get lunch with another employee of Organa Studios, public relations agent Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a little older than her - eleven years to be exact - but he had a youthful energy and a pleasing countenance that she found very attractive.

It was a good thing he wasn't her superior though because romances between subordinates and their supervisors were highly discouraged. Of course, that didn't stop people from engaging in relationships with each other secretly.

Obi-Wan had been so friendly and helpful to Padmé when she first arrived. He gave her a grand tour of the place, showing her some of his favorite sets, the reject prop closet and the hidden areas people went to blow off steam. They talked quite a bit during the tour and after spending time in his presence, she understood why women in the office flat-out propositioned him.

Hell, she'd have done the same thing if she were an idiot, but she preferred the more subtle approach. Clovis, the one boyfriend she had in college pursued her, so she didn't know what it was like to give a man encouragement. That didn't stop her from enjoying it though.

Padmé figured that Obi-Wan sent her enough meaningful looks to be confident of his attraction to her. Hence, she would tease and banter with him whenever he was around. Being his friend first was a more pleasing concept than simply throwing herself into a relationship with him. In her opinion, romances were better when they started off as friends first.

_You have to like someone before you can truly love them._ That's what her parents taught her and she believed it. She _did_like Obi-Wan, which was a step in the right direction, and since she was Bail's secretary, that meant sometimes she had to go on errands to other departments on the studio lot.

They were both busy people - he was even busier because he constantly had to deal with public relations - yet he still accompanied her on some of her tasks. She'd tell him that she could manage them by herself, but he'd always say he had plenty of time.

Bail tended to cut him some slack since he was one of the best pr agents in the film industry and knew how to handle his job when he had a lot on his plate. It made Padmé feel good to know that Obi-Wan liked her that much and she'd said as much to him a month after she'd been hired.

The man smiled down at her, took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "My dear, you are one of few people I know whose company is improved upon acquaintance and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

Her toes curled when he said that. _Lord_, his British accent was heavenly. Whenever he spoke his voice came out in a low tone that was downright seductive. Ever since they met, Padmé had many scorching dreams with Obi playing a key role in them. Maybe one day they could be a reality.

Anakin's whiny voice interrupted her reverie. "But it's not right for a beautiful woman like you to eat by yourself! You should have some company."

_Be cool, Padmé, be cool._

Clenching and unclenching her fists, she replied a bit firmly. "Sometimes solitude is good for a person. You know, so you can be alone with your thoughts."

"And it's _your_ thoughts that tantalize me." He looked at her with a hungry gaze and she shivered in revulsion. What did that even _mean_?

"Well, as far as my thoughts go, you'll just have to stay in the dark. A woman doesn't have to spend time with anyone if it's not in her pleasure."

Anakin looked nonplussed for a moment, then he grinned. "If it's pleasure you want, I can provide."

_Ugh, what was he? A horny teenager?_

"Listen, Anakin, I know that you like me, but I'm not interested in you at all. You need to respect that and back off or I'll go to Bail and tell him how you're harassing me."

Now he was surprised, maybe a little angry too - as if he had a right to be. "Whoa, whoa. Let's not be too hasty. As I recall, you were the one who sent flirty looks my way when you started working here."

They stopped in front of the elevator and Padmé pressed the arrow button that pointed down. "That's called smiling and being friendly, but trust me, if I had known you'd be this much of a pain in my backside, I would've gone to a different studio." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him.

Before he could reply, she continued. "You may like me, but that doesn't mean that I have to like you or accept your inappropriate overtures. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone. Or would you like me to pay a visit to Bail's office?" She raised an eyebrow and sent him a hard glare to further push her point.

Anakin stared at her for a moment, then shook his head and started walking away, muttering "Waste of my time" under his breath.

Padmé blinked, shocked that he had actually stopped bothering her. She didn't like the idea of reporting anyone to Bail, but honestly, if Anakin couldn't respect her boundaries, he didn't deserve to work at a place like Organa Studios.

"Good riddance," she murmured, adjusting the strap of her clutch.

"You handled that quite well, Padmé."

The brunette squealed and jumped, covering her heart with her hand. She turned to see Obi-Wan coming out of the door that led to the stairwell. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, but she frowned in mild annoyance. "Were you listening in?"

"I was, and may I just say that was perfect. You dismissed him without needing me to help out." His eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Oh, shush. No one would need help to tell Anakin off. He's like a child, always nagging and begging for attention." She scoffed. "As if I'd want to go on a date with a twenty-six year old man who lives in his mother's basement."

"That's just harsh," he said with a laugh. "But I think we can both agree that his one defining trait was listening when you told him to bugger off. Some people don't know when to quit."

"Hm, true." She looked at Obi-Wan curiously. "Why were you listening in?"

"I wanted to hear you shut him down." He smiled. "I hope you don't mind . It was too good to resist."

Padmé felt her cheeks warm and she shook her head. "No, I don't mind."

The elevator dinged and the door slid open. She looked at Obi-Wan. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"I thought you said you wanted to eat alone." His voice came out light and full of teasing.

"I only said that to dissuade Anakin from bothering me. I'd like to eat with you, really, but if you can't, that's fine."

"Why not? Eating alone in the cafeteria is a bore." Obi-Wan motioned towards the elevator and they both walked into it. "Besides, you need someone to accompany you in case lover boy comes around again."

She scoffed and waved her hand in the air. "If he doesn't, I'll just cling to you. He'll get the idea quickly."

"Maybe we should hold hands to keep the illusion." He held his hand out and she took it immediately, entwining their fingers together and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What nice hands you have, Mister Kenobi."

"Why thank you, Ms. Amidala." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.


End file.
